The gift that just keeps on giving
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: A Valentine gift from Beckett to Castle. VERY SHORT TWO SHOT. You will LOVE LOVE LOVE it. :)) Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching season five episode fourteen (which if you ask me is kinda ironic considering that valentine's day is February 14****th****. LOL) Anyways… I actually thought when she opened the draw that it was going to be something else… so this is MY version of her gift to him. =)**

Kate smiled as she led him into her bedroom.

"Is this my valentine's gift?" he asked, looking at the turned-down bed. "Because I have to say, while I always enjoy myself it doesn't really spring as a romantic valentine's gift."

"Don't look so disappointed," she laughed. "It's not _that_, though we can definitely make that dessert."

He screwed up his face as if he had to remind himself to breath. "Oh, God, I love the way you think, Kate Beckett."

Kate opened the top drawer of her dresser and handed him a box, a small rectangle one the size of his hand. Rick looked down at the box and shook it a little as he tried to guess what it was. A watch. A necklace. A bracelet, with the name of his favourite celebrity. An engraved pen. A key to her apartment.

"Open it," she smiled nervously.

Rick gently tore the shining silver wrapping paper to find a black case, the kind you put glasses in. He lifted the lid and his heart just about stopped.

**I was going to have a very short one-shot… now its two. I'm going to see how many of you can guess what the gift is… I promise a shout-out to any or all winners. THINK unique. And if you know my style of writing, you JUST may guess it. **

**Good luck everyone… =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Congratulations to those who guessed right and good for those who took a gamble guess. This is in order of reviews, well done JayBee188. CrimeGirlmariah2000. My-darling-Clara-Oswald. KcherryB. Deb8151. BellaPaige88. evangml. Karisha1. Sakura-txell. … and to those who logged on as GUEST and got it right. I actually stupidly believed I was actually quite clever with this, I sure hit the ground hard when I fell from that pedestal I was standing on. LOL. **

**And to all those who didn't guess right, I'm appalled. You all need to open up your imaginations and let them roam free for a while. No, I'm kidding… actually some of you had some REALLY good guesses. I liked evengml's comment, who said it was reading glasses because he was 41. ROFL.**

**Also… I can't believe how many people alerted to this story. 41 for a single chapter. That is a new record for me, so thank you immeasurably for all of you who pressed that alert to my story. You're all amazing. =)**

**Anyways, here is the answer. Enjoy!**

Castle looked up at Beckett, his face pale white. "You…"

"I didn't know how you'd feel about it and so I… are you mad?"

"Mad?" he sighed. "I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I'm just trying to catch my breath. How do you feel about this?" he asked, taking out the home pregnancy test. He'd had enough pregnancy scares from ex-girlfriends to know that the stick turning pink meant positive.

Kate Beckett was pregnant.

"I'm happy. I think. I- I love you, Rick. I… I know you're not going to abandon me or this baby," she said, touching her hand to her stomach.

"Never," he confirmed. He hadn't abandoned Alexis' mother when she was pregnant and he wouldn't abandon Kate Beckett. He moved forward and slipped his arms around her waist drawing her to him. Finally, the smile that he had been keeping inside, slowly spread across his lips. "You're going to be a mother."

"Yeah," she nodded, uncertainty etched across her face. "I don't know if-"

"You'll be an amazing mother," he stated matter-of-factly. "Perfect mother. God, I love you, Kate. I do… I love you so much."

"Me too. I love you too, Rick."

The two smiled at each other, the baby between them. Their _child_. Their son or daughter.

**I hope you all enjoyed that little bit of fun. I haven't done a Castle FF in a little while and thanks to two friends TL22 and Kevin, I had more castle episodes to watch. So this FF goes out to both of them. Thank you so much for getting me new episodes of TV series. Love you guys! =) **


End file.
